Because Of You
by SUcanfly
Summary: Seorang Taehyung yang jatuh cinta pada Jungkook -BAD SUMMARY- TaeKook/Vkook . TaeRene(Just slight okay - -) I HATE TAERENE - - RnR yoh-INI SEMCAM KUMPULAN ONESHOT/DRABLE/FICLET)
1. Because Of You

**Vkook Fanfiction –**

 **Author : Anaknya ChanBaek**

 **Length : Ficlet/Drable ? Dunnow '-'**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung , Jeon Jungkook**

 **Pairing : Vkook**

 **Genre : Romance,AU,Fluff**

 **Warning : Yaoi , BoyXBoy, alur kecepatan,Kata-kata susah dipahami -_-**

 **Desclaimer : Seperti biasa..Cast yang ada disini milik Tuhan YME dan Emaknye masing-masing,kecuali Suga :v Suga punya gue *bukkk *digebukin Jimin. Gue disini cuma pinjem nama doang :3**

 **-HAPPY READING-**

Kalian tahu tidak, rasanya mencintai seseorang yang tidak pernah peka terhadap perasaan kita ? Oh, atau rasanya mencintai seeorang yang hanya menganggap kita sebagai sahabat dan sudah memiliki kekasih ? Jika kalian tak tahu, biar ku kasih tahu. Rasanya itu sangat menyakitkan, apalagi jika dia bercerita tentang kebersamaan dia dan kekasihnya, itu sangat membuatku sesak.

Mungkin itulah yang ku alami. Aku mencintai sahabatku,Kim Taehyung, entah mulai kapan aku menyukainya. Namun harapanku pupus sudah. TAEHYUNG NORMAL ! DIA MEMILIKI KEKASIH SEORANG YEOJA ! Meskipun itu kekasih pertamanya.

Ya.. Hari ini tepat 1 bulan Taehyung dan kekasihnya, Bae Irene atau yang biasa di panggil Airin pacaran. Ya.. Aku tahu, karena Taehyung menceritakan ini padaku, bagaimana aku tidak tahu, jika Taehyung menceritakan padaku saat hari dimana dia menembak yeoja itu.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Kookie !"_

" _Wae ?"_

" _Aku.. Aku tidak percaya ini !"_

" _Wae ? Kau .. Ada apa ?"_

" _Aku..Aku memiliki kekasih !"_

" _Oh, siapa ?"_

" _Kau..Kau tahu kan sunbae kita ? Yang namanya Irene ? Aigoo.. Aku tidak percaya ini."_

 **FLASHBACK END**

Fyuuuhh.. Aku pun berjalan menuju kelasku dengan langkah gontai. Saat berada di ambang pintu kelas, ku lihat Taehyung tersenyum padaku,dan aku pun hanya bisa membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman palsu, yaaa..PALSU ! Sepertinya aku harus memulai drama ini lagi. Dimana aku harus berpura-pura senang dan baik-baik saja.

"Kookie ! Kemari !" akupun berlari menuju Taehyung.

"Hyung ! Aigoo.. Sepertinya kau senang sekali.. Ahh.. Aku tahu.. Hari ini kan hari jadimu yang ke 1 bulan.. Kau pasti sen-"

"Aku sudah putus dengannya"

"-ang gara-gara itu.. MWO ?! KENAPA BISA HYUNG ? SIAPA YANG MEMUTUSKANNYA ?"

Mereka putus ? Aku..Aku tidak percaya ini. Aku merasa senang dan juga sedih. Senang karena Tae Hyung sekarang tidak ada yang punya. Dan sedih karena tidak tega melihat Tae Hyung murung seperti itu.

"Dia yang memutuskannya.." ucapnya dengan senyum. Hehh ? Bagaimana bisa ? Hubungan kita putus, dan yang di putuskan tersenyum ?

"MWO ?! KARENA APA DIA MEMUTUSKANMU HYUNG?"

"Karena mu Jeon Jungkook.."

"E-eh ? Ka-karena ku ? Mi-mian.. Tapi, aku salah apa ?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu Kookie.."

DEMI APA ? TAEHYUNG HYUNG BILANG DIA CINTA PADAKU ? TOLONG BANGUNKAN AKU SEKARANG !

"Aku tahu kau itu normal, aku sudah berusaha memendam rasa ini, tapi.. tapi tidak bisa.. Aku berusaha melupakanmu dengan menjadikan seseorang sebagai pacarku, namun tetap tidak bisa.. Kau tahu ? Selama aku berhubungan dengan Airin noona, aku tak henti-hentinya memikirkanmu. Sekarang terserah, kau mau membenciku, aku siap Kookie.." Taehyung hyung pun berjalan meninggalkanku yang masih mematung gara-gara ucapannya itu. Setelah sadar, akupun langsung berlari dan memeluknya dari belakang.

 **GREEPPP**

"E-eh ?"

"Hikss.. Nado..Nado saranghae hyung.. Hikkss.. Kau tahu ? Selama ini aku tersiksa melihatmu bersama sunbae itu.. Hikss.. Aku-"

 **CUPPP**

"Mianhe Kookie-ya.. Mianhe.."

OMO OMO OMO OMO ! TA-TAEHYUNG HYUNG MENCIUMKU ?

"Omo ! Kookie.. Kau sakit ? Wajahmu ! Wajahmu merah sekali !"

"Yaakk ! Hyung !"

"Hihi.. Kau milikku sekarang.." aku pun hanya bisa menundukan wajahku malu.

"YOO ! V ! AYO MAIN BASKET !" ohh.. Itu Hoseok hyung. "NANTI SAJA HYUNG ! AKU MAU MENEMANI KELINCI KECILKU SARAPAN !"

"Yak ! Hyung ! Aku bukan kelinci !" Aku pun mempoutkan bibirku dan melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada.

"Aigoo.. Kau menggodaku ?"

"Ani.."

"Saranghae kelinci kecilku.."

"Nado hyung alien ku..HAHAHAAA.." aku pun langsung berlari mendahului nya. "YAKK ! JEON JUNGKOOK ! SINI KAU.."

"KEJAR AKU KALO BISA ! WLEEE"

"HAISSHHH"

-END-

 **NGEEKKK -_- FF KEMAREN AJA BELOM DILANJUT :3 UDAH BIKIN FF BARU :V**

 **BESOK AKU UPDATE ! BESOK YAYAYAYAAA**

 **RNR ^^**


	2. Oppssss

**Vkook Fanfiction – Oppsss**

 **Author : Anaknya ChanBaek**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung , Jeon Jungkook**

 **Pairing : Vkook ,MinYoon (slight)**

 **Genre : Romance,AU**

 **Warning : Yaoi , BoyXBoy, alur kecepatan !**

 **Desclaimer : Cast yang ada disini milik Tuhan YME dan Emaknye masing-masing,kecuali Suga :v Suga punya gue *bukkk *digebukin Jimin. Gue disini cuma pinjem nama doang :3**

 **Ini bukan cerita lanjutan yaaa.. Engg.. Nis taruh sini aja ceritanya okey (?0 gapaham ? Sama .-.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebut saja dia Jungkook, atau lebih lengkapnya lagi Jeon Jungkook. Seorang anak dari pengusaha yang termasuk kategori orang terkaya di Korea Selatan. Yaaa..Jika kalian lihat penampilannya ini, tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah anak terpandang.

Tapi beginilah Jungkook, berpenampilan sederhana yang pemalu tapi memiliki banyak teman. Teman-temannya pun tidak tahu jika Jungkook adalah anak dari pengusaha kaya, itu berarti teman-teman Jungkook menerimanya apa adanya.

"Oy ! Jeon Jungkook ! Sini !" panggil salah satu temannya, sebut saja Jimin. Jungkook pun kini berlari menuju si bantet itu. "Kajja.. Kita ke kelas.."

Mereka berdua pun kini berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Oiya, Cuma sebagai pemberitahuan aja, disini Jungkook dan Jimin satu kelas okey.

Saat dalam perjalanan menuju kelas, mereka tiba-tiba berhenti. Ada apa sebenarnya ? -_-

"ANAK-ANAK ! HARAP BERKUMPUL DI LAPANGAN SEKARANG ! ADA SUATU PENGUMUMAN YANG HARUS DISAMPAIKAN !"

Ohh.. Ternyata ada pengumuman..

Mereka pun berlari berbalik arah untuk menuju lapangan. Sesampainya disana mereka langsung ke depan agar bisa mendengar pengumuman dengan jelas.

"BAIKLAH.. ANAK-ANAK.. HARI INI JADWAL MENGAJAR DI UNDUR MENJADI JAM 10 . KARENA ADA RAPAT DEWAN GURU. KALIAN BISA PULANG SEBENTAR ATAU TETAP MENUNGGU DISINI.. TERIMAKASIH"

"Aigoo.. Jungkook-ah.. Aku kira ada apa.."

Jimin dan Jungkook pun meninggalkan lapangan. BRUKKK . Jungkook menabrak Jimin dan jatuh dengan tidak elit di tengah lapangan. Kenapa Jungkook menabrak Jimin ? Karena Jimin berhenti tiba-tiba. "Jungkook-ah.. Aku duluan.. YOONGI HYUNGGGG.. TUNGGU !"

Ternyata karena seorang Min Yoongi. Sebut saja kekasih ekheemm kekasih Jimin maksudnya.

"Yakk ! Park Jimin ! Aisshhh jinja .." ucap Jungkook frustasi. Saat ingin berdiri, tiba-tiba Jungkook melihat tangan seseorang yang menjulur untuk membantunya.

"Sini biar ku bantu.."

Jungkook hanya menerima uluran tangannya dan berdiri. "G-gomawo.." Jungkook langsung menatap wajahnya dan melihat name tag yang bertengger di dada sebelah kiri namja itu. "Gomawo Taehyung sunbae" ucap Jungkook sekali lagi.

"Aigoo.. Kau manis sekali" ucap Taehyung sambil mengacak-acak pelan rambutnya. Oh..Tak tahukah kau Kim Taehyung ? Bagaimana wajah Jungkook sekarang.

Okey, biar author perjelas. Kim Taehyung, seorang ketua osis yang sangat popular. Orang-orang yang melihatnya pasti langsung terpikat padanya termasuk Jungkook, yaa JEON JUNGKOOK.

"Lain kali hati-hati Kookie.." ucap nya lagi dengan senyum lalu mengacak-acak pelan rambut Jungkook-lagi- lalu pergi.

" _Aigoo.. Kookie ? Dia memanggilku Kookie ? Haiisshh pipiku.. Ya Tuhann.." –batin Jungkook._

 **JUNGKOOK POV**

"Lain kali hati-hati Kookie.." ucapan itu selalu terngiang-ngiang sampai saat ini . Aiisshh .. Aku jadi senyum senyum sendiri ga jelas.

"Kau kenapa ?" Tanya Yoongi hyung. Sekarang aku sudah berada di kantin bersama dua sejoli ini. Sepertinya aku akan jadi obat nyamuk disini.

"Eh ? Hehee" aku bingung harus jawab apa, jadi jawab itu aja.. Hehee

"Sudahlah Yoongi hyung.. Abaikan saja kelinci jelek itu" hehh ? kelinci ? Dasar bantet chimchim ! Sabar Jungkook sabarr.. Aku diam kan saja.. Lebih baik aku menyantap makananku dengan tenang.

"Hyung.."

"Hm.."

"Hyung kau cantik.."

"Aku namja bodoh !"

"Tapi kau cantik"

"Terserah"

"Hyung tau bedanya hyung dengan Jungkook tidak?"

Hehh ? Kenapa aku di bawa-bawa sihh ? Sekarang Jimin melirik kearahku "Apa liat-liat ?" tanyaku pada Jimin.

"Hyung.. I love you"

"Hm.."

"Hyu-"

BRAAKKKK

"Hahhh.. Aku tidak kuat jadi obat nyamuk disini.." aku pun langsung berbalik ingin berjalan pergi. Namun..

BRUKKKKK . Aku terjatuh, namun menindih seseorang. Ku buka mataku perlahan. OMO ! Buru-buru aku langsung berdiri. "Jwosonhamnida sunbae..Jwosonghamnida.." ucapku sambil menundukkan badan 90 derajat. Dan dia pun hanya terkekeh.. "Bukankah sudah ku bilang berhati-hati ?" ucapnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajahku. "Aku tidak akan rela jika yang kau tindih tadi bukan aku" lanjutnya.

Hehhh ? Apa maksudnya ? "Lain kali berhati-hatilah kelinci kecilku.." lanjutnya lagi sambil mengacak-acak rambutku seperti tadi. Hehh ? Tunggu ! Kelinci kecil..ku ? M-maksudnya ?

"Ooohh.. Yoongi hyung ! Lihatlah wajah Jungkook sekarang !"

Dasar Jimin bodoh ! Aku tak bisa apa-apa sekarang. Diriku membeku seketika. Eh ? Taehyung ngapain balik lagi ?

CHUUU~ aku membulatkan mataku. "Sekarang kau milikku kelinci kecil.."

 **-END-**

 **Ini cerita absurd beud ye -_- jujur ini Cuma iseng.. Jadinya ga sampe 2 jam :v**

 **Ini Cuma selingan karena gue bête pake bingittsss..**

 **Ini cerita juga gak nyambung sama judul, gak ada manis-manisnya, gak gurih gak renyah heelehhh -_-**

 **Ada yang mau deket sama Nis ? :3**

 **Follow twitter nya Nis btsSUGA03**

 **Atau Ig nya juga yaa sekalian :3 chanbaekhyunie614 (btw Nis juga shipper ny ChanBaek. Kalo diurutin ChanBaek nomor 1 abisitu VKook baru MinYoon /gada yang nanya ngehh/)**

 **Atau fb nya sekalian heheee Byun Aeri**

 **RnR nya yoohh..**

 **Jangan lupa REVIEW okeyy ?**


End file.
